Unknown Orchid
by Gamer Chinchilla
Summary: Unknown to Kiba, he has just met the adventure of a lifetime. His new neighbor Ran Okami, and her wolf Howl, are part of a clan of Ninjas who are born with animal guardians. When something happens with her clan and she'll need all the help she can get.
1. New Friends

Hello!~

**Summary:** Unknown to Kiba, he has just met the adventure of a lifetime. His new neighbor Ran Okami, and her wolf Howl, are part of a clan of Ninjas who are born with animal guardians. When something happens with her clan and she'll need all the help she can get. KibaxOC

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto! D8 But I do own Ran, Howl and their clan!******  
**

This is my first fanfiction. WOOO! 8D

Hope you like it! ;3

* * *

Kiba sighed. It was a week after Hinata and Shino were sent out on a mission without him, and he hated it. Just because he was sick at the time didn't mean he couldn't take a C ranked mission! "Come on Akamaru, lets go find something to do."

Ran glanced in the mirror and fixed the long mess she called hair. Her fishnet long sleeved shirt had been fixed by her sister so her right arm and shoulder were not covered. She wore a black tube top under her fishnet. Her right arm up to her elbow was covered in bandages while her neck displayed a thick black choker with a sliver orchid. She stuck her keys and ipod in her baggy cream pants and headed out the door with Howl, her wolf companion by her side.

After searching and finding that all his friends were busy or on a mission, Kiba laid out next to Akamaru on the roof of his apartment. "Where is everyone when we need them?" he asked no one. "WOOF!" "What is it Akamaru?"

Kiba jumped and spun around as someone behind him sneezed. A girl was sitting on the roof of the house behind him with headphones on humming. He stared as a wolf jumped on the fence surrounding her yard then leaped and trotted up to the girl. "Uhh…" Kiba mumbled wondering how long they had lived there without him knowing. The wolf licked the girl's face and she giggled. "Stop it, Howl!" she said loud enough for him to hear. Howl, as she called him, plopped down on her. She made an 'oof' sound and giggled, scratching his side.

Ran glanced to her right as she scratched Howl, making his hind leg shake. "Hello there!" She said cheerfully. Kiba twitched, realizing he had be spotted. But he relaxed a little. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to make a new friend and not be bored out of this mind.

He jumped down from the roof and walked to the fence that separated their yards. "Hey." He replied casually. "Come on up." The girl offered, patting the roof beside her. He joined her and sat down, followed shortly by Akamaru.

Ran put her ipod on pause and took off her headphones. Howl lifted his head up to stare at Akamaru. "I'm Ran." The girl stated. "I'm Kiba." Kiba said slowly finding her a bit strange. "How long have you lived here?" He asked, after a minute of awkward silence, motioning to the house they were sitting on. "I just moved in. I used to live with the rest of my clan on the outskirts of Konoha." Ran said mumbling a bit. She usually didn't tell people she had a clan before she even really knew them, but she had a good feeling about Kiba. He nodded.

"WOOF!" Akamaru barked stepping over Kiba to sniff Ran and Howl. Howl, who had been staring at Akamaru the whole time, Sat up and sniffed Akamaru back. "This is Howl." She patted his head as she spoke. "I can introduce myself." The wolf muttered.

Kiba and Akamaru stared, not expecting to meet a talking wolf. "Well you usually don't like talking to strangers!" Ran shot back. She glanced over at Kiba. "Don't mind him. He can be a sour puss sometimes." Howl glared at her using the term 'sour puss', which he finds insulting to canines. "This is Akamaru." Kiba said trying not to get in his way.

"He can't talk." He added just in case Howl was wondering. They chatted for the next few hours. Not paying attention to the time, just happy to have company.

Kiba's stomach growled for the second time, so Ran decided it was time for lunch. "Want to come in? According to your stomach you need something to eat." Kiba blushed a bit from embarrassment and nodded.

Once they were in the kitchen, Ran picked up Howl's empty bowl a filled it up. Howl made a face at the food but ate it anyway. He thinks dog chow is beneath him, but he's not allowed human food.

"What would you like?" She asked Kiba as Akamaru got in a sit next to him, wagging his tail like a mad dog. "Uh.. really, anything is fine." He said. (A/N: You know, I think people should know by now that when they invite people to come over and then ask them what they want to eat the answer is usually anything or anything BUT 'specific food here'. I mean really! Who agrees with me?) "Mkay." She replied and started digging in the fridge.

They ended up eating turkey sandwiches using the leftover turkey from Thanksgiving. They were silent as they ate the sandwiches. Akamaru had been staring at a piece of chicken on the table that fell out of Ran's sandwich for some time now.

"What does Akamaru eat?" She asked, noticing him staring at the chicken. "Usually whatever he's allowed to get." Kiba said between bites. She nodded and pushed the bit of chicken over to Akamaru, who happily devoured it.

After lunch Ran was summoned to her clan house by a huge guy that looked more bear then human. They said their goodbyes though Kiba was a little sad his new friend go. She hugged him before running to catch up with the bear-man, waving.

* * *

Ran is my oc. I'm going to upload a drawing of her on my dA soon! :D

I'll probably add more to this chapter before I put up another, even though it's just above 1,000 words. But what do you think?


	2. The Park

Hello again! Happy New Year and all that. LOL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! D8 But I do own Ran, Howl and their clan! D:**

Enjoy!

~*~

**Time Skip! **(Gasp! already?! Yes.)

Kiba's P.O.V.

I sat at the kitchen table scratching Akamaru's chin, waiting for Ran to arrive in all her wolf glory. She should be here any minute. We were going to go on a walk to the park with our ninja companions. (They hate being called pets.) I had a good feeling about it. Like the feeling you get when Christmas is almost here. I know I'm not the only one who gets a Christmas feeling!

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud knock on the door. I shot out of my seat and ran to the door.

Sure enough there she stood. She wore a orchid coat with white trim that didn't have a hood, along with her regular cream pants. I could see her signature black choker with a silver orchid on it Howl stood to her right with an orange and gray scarf on, which I found insanely amusing. She grinned at me. Which caused me to return the gesture. I could see her icy breath in the air as I threw on my black coat and called Akamaru.

When we finally made it to the park our noses where pink but that didn't stop us. I found out a lot about this girl in the two and a half months I've known her. For example; We both like cold weather. Not sure why. But she seems to adore snow. I let out a soft chuckle as she rambled on about this and that.

Howl ran after Akamaru who chased a squirrel happily, leaving us alone. I didn't mind. It doesn't get awkward like it use to when we were alone. I think it's because she's relaxed around me. I was snapped out of my thoughts _again_.

"Kibaaaa!" Ran whined.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you listening at all?" She laughed a little.

I blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Eh," I shrugged. "Stuff."

She laughed again. "You know that just makes me more curious!"

"That why I do it." I winked and ran towards the tree we claimed ours after declaring our best friendship.

We raced to the top, and I won. Not just because I had a head start!

We sat on a thick branch and watched the sun that slowly made it's way towards the horizon.

Ran sighed contently and smiled.

I love her smile.

~*~

Ran's P.O.V.

Kiba returned my smile as I heard Howl approach.

"Yo!" I greeted my wolf as he and Akamaru joined us.

We sat there in peaceful silence for several minutes before I jumped at something cold landing on my nose. I looked up as everyone else on the branch looked at me funny. I gasped.

"Snow!" I yelled in delight.

Everyone looked up and true to my word little flecks of white floated down to greet us.

I giggled as I stuck my tongue out to catch some. I saw Kiba grin at me as I swung me legs happily.

I even caught Howl smiling. That's almost as hard to find as Hinata not stuttering around Naruto. (A/N: I win. -cough-)

The rest of our time at the park was spent running around and goofing off, even Howl seemed to be enjoying himself. He's usually grouchy when I drag him out in cold weather.

~*~

Howl's P.O.V.

Yes. I was enjoying goofing off in the park. I surprised myself, but I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was wrong. I didn't tell anyone about it. I didn't want to ruin their fun. I'm not always a party pooper.

I gathered everyone up before the sun set and we started back home.

'Stupid nagging feeling!' I thought. 'Just go away already!'

We reached Kiba's house in half the time it took us to get to the park. Mostly because it was getting colder and even Ran's penguin like resistance to cold wasn't warding it off.

We decided to crash at Kiba's for a while. He made mint hot chocolate - Ran's favorite - and we all piled onto the couch.

After lots of talking and a few projectile marshmallows, Kiba's sister, Hana came through the front door.

"I'm home!" She yelled.

"Welcome!" Ran yelled back, startling Hana.

"I didn't know you where here, Ran." She said walking into the living room where we sat watching some cooking show on mute. (A/N: Ever wondered if ninjas have cooking shows? I think that would be HILARIOUS!)

After stealing a sip of Kiba's hot chocolate, much to his dislike, she headed to her room. I followed her. I actually wanted to learn a thing or two about vets.

~*~

That's all for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. (OH NO! NOT THE DREADED SORRY!) I had a epic fail writers block. But NEVER FEAR! I SHALL NEVER QUIT! You can thank 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru for this chapter. Without it you'd still be without a second chapter! D: Anywho. I have to go. It's 1:30 and much to my disliking mom will run me to bed soon.

(Sorry for fail. I wasn't sure how to update the chapter and then they got switched around and yada yada.)


End file.
